In applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 914,446, filed Oct. 2, 1986, entitled MANUFACTURE OF SPECIALTY ICE CREAM PRODUCTS, there is described a machine and method for manufacturing separate multi-layered decorative ice cream cake and pie products. A machine frame supports a plurality of ingredient dispensing stations including ice cream dispensing stations. A conveyor conveys the discrete and separate products simultaneously between the respective stations for indexing and positioning the products. The product layers, ingredients, and decorative features are developed and formed at the successive ingredient dispensing stations.
The ice cream dispensers are mounted on lift positioning devices for lowering and raising the ice cream dispensers between a raised standby position and a lowered dispensing position. Ice cream dispensing valves on the ice cream dispensers open and close between a valve open position for flow of ice cream through an ice cream dispensing head from a continuous pressurized source of ice cream and a valve closed position for blocking the dispensing flow of ice cream. A flat forming surface on the ice cream dispensing head forms flat layers of ice cream on the discrete products.
An indexed timer actuates the conveyor to convey products between stations and to index products at each station for a selected dwell period. Position timers associated with the lift positioning devices actuate the lift to establish the dispensing position intervals. Valve timers associated with the respective ice cream dispenser valves establish valve open intervals.
The indexed timer dwell period, dispensing position intervals, and valve open intervals are operatively related and individually controlled through control elements. A central ice cream command and control panel permits an operator to achieve individualized control over operating parameters. For example the quantity, configuration and decorative effects of ice cream dispensed at each of the respective ice cream dispensing stations may be individually controlled or customized for different types of discrete products.
This system for manufacturing specialty ice cream products particularly lends itself to the manufacture of separate products such as pies and cakes comprised of flat generally parallel layers of ice cream and other pie and cake ingredients.